


Her Second Name

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Second Names, Sexual Tension, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Wedding Planning, wedding invitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Peter writes the invitations for their wedding, Lydia refuses to tell him her second name. But of course a man like Peter Hale has his ways of making her talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Second Name

"Soo... what should I put on the invitations? _Lydia Martin_?"

Lydia laughed.

"Of course, what else would you write?"

"Well..."

Peter grinned at her.

"It's traditional to use all names on wedding invitations. So, do you have any second names?"

Lydia smiled cheekily.

"Maybe..."

Peter leaned back, rolled away from the desk, walked over to her.

"Tell me..."

Lydia set her coffee aside, but didn't answer him.

"No..."

His voice became darker, sounded like a soft growl.

"Tell me..."

Lydia gently bit her lip, chills running down her spine.

"No..."

With a sudden, unexpected movement he had grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, holding her hands above her head.

She gasped silently, moaned softly against his lips as she felt them close to hers, his body pressing against her own.

"You do realise that I have my ways of making you talk...?", he murmured in a dark, husky voice.

"You do...?"

Lydia closed her eyes, whimpered quietly as she felt his other hand slide underneath her shirt.

"Yes..."

She leaned in to kiss him, but then she suddenly burst out into laughter as he tickled her mercilessly, used both of his hands, wouldn't stop no matter how many times she asked him to.

"Tell me...!"

"No-...!!", she gasped, tried to escape his grip, but she only ended up falling to the floor, him right on top of her, still tickling her.

"Tell me!", he laughed.

"No-...!! Oh God, stop-...! Please-...!" She could barely breathe, laughed without a sound, her stomach was hurting and her cheeks blushed. 

"Tell me...!"

"Okay-...!! Okay, I'll tell you-...!"

She took a deep breath as he finally stopped, still chuckled softly, pulled him in for a loving kiss.

"It's _Lorraine_... my grandmother's name..."

Peter smiled gently, caressed her cheek.

"See...? Was that so hard?"

Lydia didn't even have a chance to answer him, he started tickling her again, but this time she tried to tickle him back and they were rolling on the floor laughing and teasing each other until they were completely out of breath, the planning of the wedding invitations slipping their minds slowly but surely...


End file.
